Sweet vulnerability
by windferret
Summary: <html><head></head>When Akefia finds himself targeted by Malik, he is forcibly lulled into submission, and ultimately, a first time experience. Lemon, Yaami marik and Akefia/Thief King Bakura. It's alot better than the summary sounds, trust me on this one.</html>


**HI readers! Well my friend naimefreak123 wanted me to write her a sickleshipping lemon, so here it is. This is my first lemon in a REALLY long time, and I think this actually turned out pretty alright! I like the idea of Akefia being the Uke because I haven't read many fics where he is, and I like seeing that little vulnerable side of him. Admit it, he's kinda cute as an uke. LOL but anyways, hope you enjoy this, and whoever is reading my main fic A thief a host and a spirit, this is just a little something to hold you over until I get the next chapter up. Oh, and this is one of the many rewards I will be giving to my lovely reviewers because I love you guys! **

"Ouch!

' Akefia yelped as he was roughly pinned to the wall, staring into his attackers violet eyes.

"I told you not to provoke me..." Malik growled, squeezing the thieves wrists painfully. "And what did you do?"

"Piss off you stupid blonde..." Akefia spat, smirking defiantly despite the pressure in his hands. Malik narrowed his eyes a smidge before kneeing the white head in the stomach, making him wretch and sink to his knees before him.

"Now look at the position you've gotten yourself in..." Malik chuckled, kneeling down to Akefia's level and grabbing his chin.

"such a pretty face shouldn't act so disrespectfully..." he purred, stroking the boy's cheek.

"Don't touch me you freak!" Akefia shouted. Pressing himself into the wall and as far away as possible, he didn't have anywhere to run, considering his hands were bo0und behind him.

"Oh, now you're just teasing..." Malik chuckled, pointing at Akefia's navy blue kilt.

"P-pervert! stop it!" Akefia yelled, clamping his legs tightly together. he had forgotten to sit at attention with this guy so close in his proximity

"Well if I can't look, how about I just touch you instead?" the blonde sighed lustfully. once again in front of the thief.

"Don't touch me...!" Akefia snarled through clenched teeth as Malik stroked his inner thigh tantalizingly, he trembled softly, trying to contain any reactions that might occur. Malik settled himself in between the struggling bandit's legs and laughed darkly when he gasped aloud. "Problem?" hr said as he pressed his lips softly onto Akefia's.

"Mm!" the thief whimpered as he felt the taller teens tongue slip past his, dancing a complicated pattern that sent shivers down his spine. He involuntarily moaned, blushing hotly as he fought back the urge to wrap his arms around the blonde and pull him closer.

"Hn, you taste delicious, my treat..." Malik whispered into Akefia's ear, slipping his hand under the thieves' blood red robe and bringing his hand up you one of the erect pink buds on his chest, massaging and pinching it gently.

"Haa...!" Akefia gasped, shocked at the sudden sensations he got from just that small area. "st-stop!"

"Not in a dozen millennia..." Malik laughed, seizing the boys lips once more, this time more passionately. He drew circles on the thieves upper thigh, dangerously close to his now hardened member. Pulling away, he smiled lustfully at Akefia, whose face was beyond red. "Why...why'd you stop?" he asked timidly, shifting his gaze to across the room.

"So you wouldn't bite my tongue off when i did this..."Malik said, wrapping his arms around Akefia's waist and pulling him closer, nipping at his tender and sensitive neck.

"kuu! Ngh, n-no..." Akefia squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut. That was one place where a thief was never touched. If you were, it most likely meant a slit throat. Panting softly, he tried pushing the blonde away, but to no avail.

"Your struggling only turns me on, beautiful." he simply stated, pushing the thief onto his back and circling his tongue around his throat, eliciting moans of pleasure from the white head.

"n-no what're you doing...ah!" Akefia moaned helplessly, no match for the barrage of tingles and sensations that wracked his body.

"Heh," Malik laughed. "If you're so bent out of shape by just foreplay, I wonder how you'll act when the real fun begins..."

"Wh-what?" Lay off you bastard!" Akefia protested writhing about trying to escape.

"Never." Malik barked, making Akefia flinched back a bit. He smirked victoriously at his captors fear, merely aroused by the frightened look in his eyes. He was guessing he didn't end up like this too often, and that this could most likely be his first time in these circumstance. Given that, Malik was going to make it his best. He ghosted his hands about Akefia's waist, tugging at the cloth that separated him from his desired prize. All the while akefia's breathing picked up Pace and whimpered almost inaudibly as he was trying his best to conceal it.

"If you don't let me go this instant-uuwah!" Akefia shouted, nearly hyperventilating when Malik brushed his hand scandalously across his kilt.

"D-dont do that!" he whimpered as Malik drug his tongue , suckling at the at the sensitive buds at top. with a skilled hand, he slid it deftly up Akefia's kilt, stroking his thigh softly. He was going to tease the boy until exactly the right moment.

"Gu! st-stoop!" Akefia cried, honestly starting to freak out a little. he had never, ever in his life been touched this way. the rabid butterflies that stormed around in his stomach was almost frightening, if it weren't for the immeasurable pleasure he got from it all.

"It's okay Akefia, take a breath love..." Malik chuckled, smiling endearingly at the white head.

"D-dont tell me to calm down!" Akefia hissed, not even trying to fight back. all of the struggling he did earlier simply wore him out, and he couldn't be bothered with putting forth an effort any longer.

Malik smirked before stroking Akefia's member gently, wrapping his hand around and squeezing as he went upwards.

"Nngh! kuuu...!" Akefia whined, bucking his hips involuntarily as Malik continued his ministrations skillfully before taking the whiteheads tip partially in his mouth , circling his tongue around and smirking when Akefis let out a shrill moan of raw pleasure. "guuh! stop iiiit...nya!" he quipped, arching his back when Malik took more of him into his warm mouth.

"Do you really want me to?" Malik questioned, licking his member teasingly.

"hah...haha...nnf...yesss.." Akefia breathed, sounding more or less exhausted from the little he was receiving.

"Alright, I'll stop." Malik said, holding back a wide grin as he watched Akefia's eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Sure...but," he began. "I'll just have to carry on to somewhere different..."

With that, he gently pressed a single digit into Akefia, whose sharp yell was enough to make him pity the thief. He was so deliciously tight it was almost unbearable. He'd have to take things extra slow.

"I know, I know…" he cooed into Akefia's ear soothingly as he slipped a second finger in.

"Ow…stop!" Akefia whimpered, hugging Malik tightly and burying his face in his long golden locks. His breathing was shaky and his body felt strange, but he couldn't keep himself from crying out.

"Good boy Akefia…" Malik praised, trying to distract the thief from third finger entering his body. He whimpered loudly and trembled ever so slightly, his body getting used to the foreign feeling.

"M-malik…?"

"Yes?"

"K-kiss me…" Akefia said quietly before pressing his lips lightly to Malik's melting into his arms and sighing sweetly. He could never get enough of the blonde Egyptians taste, and he craved it so desperately as he prepared him for what was to come momentarily.

"You're such a cutie…" Malik laughed, kissing Akefia's nose lovingly. He really was adorable, the way he cried and squeaked, blushing angrily and pouting childishly. He was one of the most alluring people he had ever seen, and it was all too wonderful being able to be this close to such a person.

Malik settled himself at Akefia's entrance, taking in a shaky breath of his own when the white heads grip of his shoulders tightened. He knew that this would be just as pleasurable for him as it would be just as pleasurable for him as it would be for his partner, and he had to mentally prepare himself for it. He hadn't taken a virgin in an exceedingly long time, and they always made him climax way earlier than he usually would with they're frantic pleas and shrill yelling.

"Ready?" he asked, stroking Akefia's back to calm him a bit.

"Mhm…!" Akefia answered, reassuring malik and himself that he was prepared.

"Kyuu~!" Akefia squealed as malik pushed into him slowly. It was the single most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life. The delicious mixture of pleasure and pain dizzied him and made him moan loudly, exciting malik with every trill sound that bubbled out of his throat.

"Malik…! Gyuuu…!" he cried, panting heavily. Malik moaned in spite of himself, just unable to hold it in. Akefia was in definition of desirable. He was stubborn at first but he progressively got needier, panting and clawing and gripping desperately at anything he could get a hold of. Going deeper still, he bit his bottom lip as tingles rocketed through his entire body.

"myaan…m-more…" Akefia begged, grabbing Malik's chin and staring him straight on, his eyes clouded with lust.

"mmhmm…!" malik replied, catching a quick kiss before fully embedding himself in his partner. Akefia squeaked and whimpered, kissing Malik's neck in a lust hazed frenzy.

"Ah…enjoying ourselves are we?" malik moaned, tilting his head to allow further access to the sensitive area. Akefia simply grunted a reply before stealing the blondes lip in a chaste kiss.

"Please…m-move a little…?" Akefia asked, licking Malik's bottom lip teasingly before nipping it gently. Malik obliged by bucking his hips slightly, making Akefia go dizzy with pleasure.

"guu~! More!" Akefia demanded more forcefully, nearing his breaking point.

"uh huh…" malik groaned, quickening his pace but being ever so gentle. He was dealing with a virgin after all. They were always known to bite off a bit more than they could chew on account of all of the hormones flooding their systems. He gripped Akefia's tool stroking in time with his thrusts, making the thief cry out loudly, mewling and whimpering. Malik himself was near his climax, and Akefia could tell on account of his blonde partners movements becoming more frenzied and erratic.

"Akefia…!" malik slurred, his breathing getting harder and his face reddening considerably.

"eh…heh…kyuu~!" Akefia panted, running his hands through his white hair, nearly done. "Hwaah!" he shrieked, arching his back and throwing his head back in ecstasy. Malik came soon after, breathing heavily and laying his head on Akefia's rising and falling chest. He kissed him softly, too tired to do much else. Akefia stroked Malik's hair lovingly, dragging his fingers through the blonde mess.


End file.
